Deflagration
by seradesu
Summary: AU. Gokudera Hayato adalah seorang detektif swasta yang bisnisnya tengah berada di ambang kebangkrutan. Sebuah kasus yang melibatkan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap seorang desainer terkenal ini mungkin tidak hanya akan mengubah masa depan bisnisnya, melainkan juga masa depan dirinya sendiri. Eventual 5986.
1. eF

**Summary: AU. Gokudera Hayato adalah seorang detektif swasta yang bisnisnya tengah berada di ambang kebangkrutan. Sebuah kasus yang melibatkan percobaan pembunuhan seorang desainer terkenal ini mungkin tidak hanya akan mengubah masa depan bisnisnya, melainkan juga masa depan dirinya sendiri.** _ **Eventual**_ **5986.**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (c) Amano Akira.** _ **All rights reserved**_ **. Jika saya adalah orang yang memiliki hak cipta KHR, pastinya Hibari akan saya paksa mengenakan** _ **pompadour.**_ **(Di mana-mana, seorang pemimpin harus bisa menjadi contoh baik bagi anak-anak buahnya! :( Memaksa anak-anak buahmu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mau kaulakukan sendiri itu** _ **bukan**_ **contoh pemimpin yang baik, Hibari-san!)**

 _ **Oh, please, enjoy yourself**_ **.**

* * *

 _Deflagrasi: Proses terbakarnya sebuah zat atau senyawa dengan cepat; dengan bantuan api._

* * *

 **1**

 **eF**

.

.

Diberi tubuh utuh tanpa rasa sakit mungkin bisa jadi sebuah kemewahan tak terkira. Itulah yang dipikirkannya setiap kali ia menarik napas yang terasa bagai siksaan tanpa batas. Meski demikian, pada saat-saat seperti ini, ia tahu lebih baik daripada untuk berhenti.

Sayangnya, tidak semua orang memahami hal itu.

Seorang pria berusia awal tiga puluhan setengah-berjalan-setengah-berlari menyusuri jalan, langkahnya terseok-seok. Nyaris tak lebih dari dua langkah sekali ia tersungkur di tembok gang sempit tersebut. Peluru yang menembus tungkai kaki kirinya tanpa kenal ampun hanya mampu membantunya dengan berdiam diri, terus bersarang di dalam sana. Tajam menusuk dagingnya, meretakkan tulangnya, melukainya lebih dalam dengan setiap serpihnya seiring dengan bertambah cepatnya gerakannya.

Seiring dengan bertambah _putus asa_ nya dirinya.

Jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan, tanpa belas kasihan pula menyiksa rongga dadanya. Memukul dindingnya, membengkakkan otot tulang rusuknya. Barangkali telah sadar bahwa malaikat maut tengah mengejarnya; maka makin keraslah ia bekerja mempertahankan hidup pemiliknya. Sama saja putus asanya.

 _Jangan_ , _jangan berhenti berlari_ , bisiknya keras kendati paru-parunya melolong memohon ampun. Karena jika ia berhenti di sini, semua berakhir. Habis sudah. Baik Sawada, masa depannya, masa depan dirinya sendiri. Semua berakhir. Semua—

Suara desingan peluru lain yang membelah udara, menghentikan rantai pikirannya. Pria tersebut mendesis tertahan menyadari bahwa peluru tersebut terbang membawa secuil kulit dan daging dari bahu kanannya.

Waktunya kini telah habis.

Kini, malaikat maut telah berada tepat di hadapannya.

Sekali lagi, udara terbelah tanpa suara. Kedua tempurung lutut pria berambut gelap tersebut menghantam jalan berlapis aspal sementara sang pemilik jatuh tersungkur. Dapat dirasakannya asam lambungnya merayap keluar, membakar organnya, mengurainya perlahan menjadi jaringan-jaringan tipis sementara darah perlahan mengucur, bergabung menodai aspal dalam warna cokelat gelap yang menakutkan.

Ia bahkan tidak mampu barang sekadar untuk melihat penyerangnya.

"Maafkan aku," kata pemburunya tanpa simpati tercermin dalam nada bicaranya. "Tetapi kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain."

Tembakan keempat menyarangkan peluru tepat di tengah dadanya, menyelamatkannya dari siksaan tak tertahankan akan bertahan hidup.

* * *

Sementara itu, berpuluh-puluh kilometer jauhnya, sebuah siluet bergerak di balik keremangan pencahayaan kamar hotel murah yang disewanya. Tampak tangannya bergerak, jemarinya menelusuri telepon yang baru terpakai, turun ke permukaan meja melalui kertas-kertas yang separo terketik, kusut setelah teremas berkali-kali—

Mengalihkan tatapannya ke bawah, ke arah sepi dan damainya Kota Namimori malam hari, ia memandang. Kebencian menggebu-gebu memberatkan hatinya, menusuk dadanya, membakarnya dengan semangat pembalasan dendam.

Sawada Tsunayoshi akan membayar untuk ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (c) Amano Akira. _All rights reserved. The author does not gain any commercial profit from publishing this story._**

 ** _Please, enjoy yourself_.**

* * *

 **2**

 _"... jika aku akan segera mati, dan sebagian_

 _dari diriku yang bertahan berubah wujud,_

 _Akankah itu tetap hanya imajinasiku?"_

\- Ling Tosite Sigure, " _eF_ "

.

.

"Jadi? Siapa lagi, tadi, kau?"

Walaupun tersinggung akan cara bicara tak sopan yang diterimanya, pria berpakaian jas resmi rapi itu tidak menampakkan apa-apa pada ekspresi wajahnya yang diatur. Kopor kecil hitamnya ditenteng, tampak ringan kendati berkas-berkas tebal memenuhi ruang kosongnya.

"Saya pengacara pribadi keluarga Falco, Matsuzaki Mitsuru. Ayah Anda mengirim saya untuk mendiskusikan dana perwalian yang seharusnya sudah menjadi milik Anda sejak Anda berusia delapan belas tahun..."

Lawan bicaranya mengerang tanpa ditahan-tahan. Mengabaikan itu, Matsuzaki melanjutkan.

"... dan beliau benar-benar bersikeras tentang hal ini, Gokudera-san. Total dana yang akan Anda terima mendekati 5 milyar yen..."

"Begitukah?" Gokudera Hayato mengulangi, memotong, dengan nada bosan tak terbendung. Bersandar ke kursinya, jemari mengetuk-ngetuk meja tak sabaran—ia mengulas sebuah senyum yang nyaris dapat dikategorikan sebagai senyum merendahkan, jika tidak tanpa rasa. " _Well_ , kau bisa pulang sekarang dan bilang pada orang tua itu kalimat yang sama seperti yang telah kukatakan kepadanya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Aku tak tertarik. Hidupku baik-baik saja tanpa uang kotornya dan ia bisa menyimpan semua kembali di brankasnya yang berharga, terima kasih banyak."

Matsuzaki kini mulai tampak jengkel, Gokudera mengamati dengan puas. Mungkin kejengkelan akan terus menumpuk memenuhi pengacara muda tersebut cukup sehingga pria itu sudi menggelinding keluar dari kantornya bila ia meneruskan. Namun harapan tak terkatakan tersebut kehilangan kesempatannya untuk terwujud ketika ia mengikuti arah tatapan mata Matsuzaki yang menjalar menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan kantor-sekaligus-rumah miliknya.

"Anda tidak terlihat seperti tengah berada dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, Gokudera-san." Nada bicara Matsuzaki terdengar licin sekarang, setelah memegang kartu yang tepat. "Saya dengar Anda telah menunggak sewa kantor ini selama tiga, empat, bulan terakhir?"

Gokudera merengut. Kata-kata itu memukulnya di tempat yang tepat.

Penampilan kantornya mungkin memang tidak semewah yang orang-orang harapkan mengingat ia memaksimalkan fungsi ruangan ini sebagai rumah kedua. Ada beberapa buku dan hasil riset bertebaran di sudut-sudut tak terduga (ia bersumpah akan mencoba membersihkannya! ... Suatu hari nanti, tentu, dan _hanya_ jika ia ingat), kondisi bangunan ini juga jauh dari sekadar 'terawat' (kapan sang _developer_ akan berkunjung untuk merencanakan perawatan, sebenarnya?), dan... _well_ , sejujurnya, Gokudera tidak yakin ia ingat kapan terakhir kali ia membiarkan seseorang membersihkan ruangan ini. Ia punya perasaan bahwa asistennya yang dulu—seorang wanita berpenampilan lumayan dengan kedua bibir tipis, pucat yang selalu mengatup rapat menahan jengkel menghadapinya—sempat merapikan satu atau dua hal dengan peralatan kebersihan yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu ada di mana sekarang...

"Sulit memikirkan bahwa ini adalah situasi yang tepat untuk menolak bantuan yang diberikan dengan penuh murah hati oleh ayah Anda sendiri," sambung sang pengacara dengan sikap arogan. Gokudera pun tersadar kembali dari lamunannya seiring dengan kembalinya pula perasaan muak yang dirasakannya terhadap Matsuzaki.

"Yah, memang cukup sulit mencoba menjalankan bisnis ini, apalagi dengan kau datang nyaris setiap bulannya," balas Gokudera masam. "Logo pengacara manis yang tertera besar-besaran di kopormu menakuti beberapa klienku."

Itu, tentu saja, tidak benar-benar terjadi namun bukan pula sebuah dusta penuh; akan cukup sulit bagi orang biasa untuk meminta jasa kepada penyelidik swasta yang mendapat kunjungan berkala dari seorang pengacara. Orang-orang akan mengira ia sedang memiliki masalah dengan hukum atau apa. Dan siapa yang mau berurusan dengan bisnis yang bermasalah dengan hukum?

Matsuzaki tidak menampakkan respon tersinggung lain, mengecewakan Gokudera dalam prosesnya. Benak Gokudera sudah sibuk melontarkan makiannya atas pengacara tanpa emosi menyenangkan yang berdiri di hadapannya itu, dan sejauh ini makian yang paling sopan bahkan tidak dapat disebut tanpa menyinggung hati orang paling sabar sekalipun. Separo dari dirinya juga mulai meletakkan semua kesalahan kepada orang yang memiliki ide untuk mengirim Matsuzaki ke kantornya.

Namun—

"Gokudera-san," Matsuzaki memulai dengan serius. Kini tidak ada senyuman mencemooh maupun merendahkan terpampang di wajah mudanya, dan mau tak mau Gokudera menemukan dirinya mendengarkan, "ayah Anda punya alasan yang kuat mengapa beliau ingin Anda menerima dana ini. Beliau—"

Bel berdering memotong sisa kalimat Matsuzaki. Seorang tamu telah datang.

Calon _klien_.

Semua kepenatan dan kejengkelan yang sebelumnya dirasakan Gokudera terhadap sang pengacara pun menguap sudah. Dengan reaksi yang berlebihan ia melompat dari kursinya untuk berjalan keluar menyambut tamunya. Tak lupa digandengnya pula tangan Matsuzaki, menggiringnya ke depan pintu.

"Nah," kata Gokudera dengan wajah sedikit lebih cerah, "semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Sekarang barulah ketidakpuasan total mewarnai wajah Matsuzaki yang sebelumnya dijaga agar ekspresinya tetap _stoic_. Namun Gokudera tak melepaskan pandangannya, memberi isyarat keluar, dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Menyadari bahwa ia tak punya pilihan lain, ia mulai melangkah keluar sebelum memberi Gokudera satu tatapan turun terakhir.

"Anda akan menyesal, Gokudera-san, karena menolak penawaran murah hati yang ditawarkan keluarga Falco ini," katanya pedas.

Gokudera merasakan sentuhan menggelitik langka yang hanya dapat diberikan oleh rasa humor menaikkan suasana hatinya.

"Yeah, _well_ ," timpalnya lambat-lambat, mengejek. "Satu-satunya orang yang akan menyesal di sini adalah kau, jika kau tidak cepat-cepat keluar sebelum calon klienku memutuskan bahwa jasaku tidak sepadan dengan lamanya waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk menungguiku menyambut mereka."

* * *

"... Apa kau yakin kita harus melakukan ini, Kyouko-chan?"

Gadis yang disebut namanya hanya menunduk, dengan penuh tekad memusatkan pandangannya pada kakinya sementara mereka berjalan melintasi lautan orang.

Kendati cuaca hari itu cerah, Sasagawa Kyouko membiarkan ekspresi muram menutupi wajah manisnya. Rambut pirangnya digelung ke atas, disembunyikan di bawah topi lebar yang menghalangi pandangan orang. Bibirnya yang merah muda tergigit sementara ia memikirkan dengan apa ia harus menjawab pertanyaan temannya.

Namun, sungguh, tak mengatakan sesuatu pun sebenarnya tidak apa.

Miura Haru mendesah menanggapi kelakuan sahabatnya. Sudah berjam-jam ia mencoba membuat Kyouko mengubah pikirannya tentang mengunjungi detektif swasta ini. Maksudnya, jika bahkan polisi tidak mampu menyelesaikan masalah mereka, maka apa yang seorang penyelidik dari lembaga tak terkenal dapat lakukan? ... Ini jelas adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Haru berkali-kali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena sempat memperkenalkan Kyouko kepada beberapa konsultan. Rupanya, itu memotivasi Kyouko untuk tidak pernah menyerah dalam mencoba. Jika ia tidak membantu menyiramkan minyak pada kobaran api, mungkin mereka tidak akan perlu mendatangi orang mencurigakan yang mengaku sebagai penyelidik swasta ini.

"Gedung nomor lima ratus tiga... ya. Kita di blok yang benar," gumam Kyouko, menyadarkan Haru.

Kini mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah gedung kecil berlantai tiga. Undakan menuju teras gedung tersebut tersusun dari batu bata yang disemen menyatu—penampilan keseluruhannya, singkatnya, adalah sesuatu yang klasik dan seharusnya mampu tampak begitu elegan. Namun, tumbuhnya tanaman liar di satu atau dua sudut halaman gedung tersebut menyiratkan bahwa sudah cukup lama waktu berlalu sejak seseorang benar-benar memperhatikannya.

 _Penyelidik Swasta, Gokudera Hayato_. Itulah bunyi papan yang tertempel di pintu besar berkayu kusam tersebut. Haru memberi papan hitam yang sama kusamnya itu sebuah pandangan, kemudian mendengus. Dari cara Gokudera Hayato merawat tempat ini, Haru membayangkan bahwa sang penyelidik swasta adalah seorang pria bertubuh besar tak terawat yang sangat malas.

Kesan pertama yang... menarik, untuk ditunjukkan kepada para klien Anda, Gokudera-san. Siapapun diri Anda sebenarnya.

Belum sempat seseorang di antara kedua gadis itu menaiki undakannya, pintu di hadapan mereka terbuka. Seorang pria yang berpakaian terlalu rapi untuk gedung yang penampilannya terabaikan berjalan keluar, sebuah koper hitam yang terlihat cukup berat tertenteng di tangannya. Air mukanya menunjukkan ketersinggungan yang kentara. Memberi dua anggukan kecil kepada Kyouko dan Haru, pria tersebut pun berlalu dengan tergesa-gesa. Mencurigakan.

Haru memandang Kyouko. Tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata cokelat muda temannya, yang kini menampakkan keraguan.

Sudah kubilang, bukan? Ingin sekali Haru berkata demikian, namun ia menahan diri. Kyouko sedang dalam kondisi nyaris putus asa. Ini mungkin harapan terakhirnya.

Yah, lagi pula, tidak ada salahnya melihat ke arah mana ini semua akan berjalan.

Maka Haru menegakkan diri, meraih sebelah tangan Kyouko dan maju menghadapi pintu yang telah tertutup tersebut. Pintu itu diketuknya dengan pelan, tiga kali berturut-turut.

* * *

Gokudera memastikan terlebih dahulu bahwa baik kantor maupun ruang penerima tamunya tidak terlihat lebih berantakan daripada yang sewajarnya—ia menendang sebuah buku tebal untuk riset yang dilakukan pada kasus sebelumnya masuk ke ruang arsip untuk dibereskan di kemudian hari—sebelum membuka pintu.

Seorang wanita muda yang umurnya ditaksir Gokudera tidak lebih dari beberapa tahun lebih muda dari dirinya sendiri berdiri di depan pintunya. Sepertinya ialah yang barusan mengetuk. Struktur wajahnya terlihat lembut, namun matanya tampak bersinar tegas layaknya tipe orang _no_ - _nonsense_. Rambutnya dipotong jauh di atas bahu, pendek dan tersisir rapi, serta berwarna gelap yang sewarna dengan iris kedua matanya. Gaya berpakaiannya standar dan rapi namun tidak kaku, menampilkan kesan percaya diri yang Gokudera pikir hanya dapat ditampakkan oleh seorang yang sangat terpelajar atau mungkin wanita karir.

Wanita kedua nyaris terlihat bagai kebalikan total dari temannya. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek, perawakannya manis dan rambut pirang kemerahannya jelas dibiarkan tumbuh panjang kendati tersembunyi di balik topinya. Dari caranya bersikap, Gokudera memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa wanita ini mungkin seseorang dengan status cukup tinggi. Itu akan menjelaskan mengapa ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan sosok aslinya.

"Silakan masuk," Gokudera berkata, kembali pada sikap profesionalnya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, membukakan pintunya selebar mungkin dan berjalan mundur dari jalur masuk.

Kedua wanita tersebut saling pandang untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum menerima tawaran Gokudera dengan ragu-ragu.

* * *

"Ancaman pembunuhan?"

Sasagawa Kyouko mengangguk pelan, mengonfirmasi tanpa suara. Mereka semua duduk di kantor Gokudera, berseberangan. Gokudera baru mati-matian merogoh persediaan kantornya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dapat disuguhkan, dan akhirnya ia menemukan sekotak daun teh yang terdiam di pojok lemari dapur, mengumpulkan debu (Gokudera lupa _kapan_ terakhir kali ia punya klien). Kini, tiga cangkir teh panas mengepul terletak di hadapan masing-masing empunya. Kyouko telah menyerahkan beberapa surat ancaman yang dipegangnya kepada sang penyelidik swasta. Surat-surat tersebut kini tengah berada di tangannya.

"Pengiriman surat seperti itu dimulai sejak dua bulan yang lalu," gadis tersebut berkata. Suara lembutnya terdengar kecil dan sedih. "Berhenti kurang lebih sebulan setelahnya. Dikirim seminggu sekali ke kantor kami, lewat pos biasa. Tak ada alamat pengirim." Ia menunduk, mencengkeram lipatan rok panjangnya penuh emosi. "Aku mencoba—mencoba meminta bantuan polisi tetapi setelah satu bulan penyelidikan tanpa hasil, mereka memutuskan bahwa itu hanya keisengan belaka dan berhenti. Padahal... p-padahal, Tsu-kun bisa saja..."

Keheningan singkat memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Tsu-kun?" tanya Gokudera, suara beratnya yang tenang terdengar kontras dengan suara kecil Kyouko yang penuh emosi.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-san," sahut teman Kyouko, yang kini mendekat untuk mengelus bahu sahabatnya dengan penuh simpati. Miura Haru—seorang wanita muda yang punya aura terpelajar. Gokudera nyaris lupa kalau dia juga ada di sini. "Orang kepada siapa surat-surat itu dikirimkan."

Gokudera pastilah masih memasang air muka bertanya, karena Haru merasa perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"Tsuna-san dan Kyouko-chan akan segera menikah Juni nanti," jelas Haru muram. "Kami ada di sini karena kami peduli dengan ancaman itu, walau Tsuna-san berkata bahwa ini tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Aku tak _peduli_ apa katanya!" Kyouko berkata, setengah berteriak, cengkeramannya terhadap roknya sendiri semakin menguat. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Tsu-kun adalah orang yang terlalu baik—ia tidak bisa melihat bahwa semua orang _punya_ sisi buruk masing-masing. Ia memilih untuk m-melihat sisi baik mereka saja—tidak tahu, bahwa dia bisa saja m-m- _mati_ hanya dengan mempercayakan punggungnya kepada orang yang s-salah..."

Kyouko menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, bahunya berguncang hebat. Haru mengeratkan rangkulannya kepada sahabatnya. Sementara calon kliennya tenggelam dalam kondisi emosionalnya sendiri, Gokudera mengalihkan pandangan untuk memeriksa surat-surat yang ada di tangannya. Surat-surat tersebut diketik rapi tanpa ada satu hal pun yang dapat menjadi ciri khas atau identitas—kata-kata benci yang biasa, keinginan untuk melihat sang penerima surat menemui ajalnya—persis seperti yang dikatakan Kyouko. Amplopnya juga rapi terlipat tanpa dilem— _stapler_ , sepertinya, adalah satu hal yang merekatkan ujung-ujung kertasnya. Bahkan hingga alamat penerima diketik rapi. Gokudera ragu sidik jari atau bukti lain yang berharga akan dapat diambil dari tempat manapun di kertas itu sekarang, mengingat polisi pernah menyelidiki ini semua dan kertas-kertas ini begitu sering berpindah tangan setelahnya. Lagi pula, Kyouko tampak seperti orang yang dapat menyerahkan surat ini sembarangan, terutama kepada semua orang yang dipercayanya. Wanita itu nyaris sama naifnya seperti tunangannya, sepertinya.

Meski demikian...

"Sasagawa-san," pada akhirnya ia berkata. Kyouko mendongak, air mata membuat sudut matanya sembab kemerahan. Gokudera berdeham sekali, canggung. Wanita dan air mata tidak pernah—maupun _akan_ —menjadi keahliannya. "Setelah orang-orang yang ahli dalam bidang ini di kepolisian tidak mampu menyelesaikan masalah ini, saya ragu saya akan dapat melakukan apapun yang berarti—"

"— _tidak_! Kumohon, jangan!"

Gokudera mengerjapkan mata mendengar keputusasaan di nada suara Kyouko. Haru memejamkan miliknya.

"Kau..." Kyouko memulai, tubuhnya berguncang lagi, "kumohon, jangan... jangan tolak permintaanku... aku—aku tidak tahu lagi harus ke mana. Aku sudah mencoba segalanya, datang dari satu penyelidik swasta ke penyelidik swasta lain tanpa hasil... kumohon, aku akan membayar sebanyak apapun yang kauminta..."

" _Kyouko-chan!_ "

Kata-kata Kyouko tentang bayaran, mau tak mau, menggoda Gokudera untuk segera menerima kasus ini tanpa pikir panjang (protes Haru di belakang sama sekali tak digubrisnya). Walau begitu, ia mempertahankan keputusannya untuk tetap berkepala dingin dan melanjutkan.

"Anda begitu bersikeras untuk membuka penyelidikan terhadap kasus ini, Sasagawa-san," kata Gokudera hati-hati, memastikan bahwa kata-katanya tidak akan dipotong lagi. "Itu membuat saya bertanya-tanya, mungkin Anda punya bukti kuat bahwa ini memang bukan kelakuan iseng belaka...?"

Kyouko mengelap sisi matanya yang basah buru-buru sebelum menarik tasnya untuk mengambil selembar pamflet. Pamflet itu diserahkannya kepada Gokudera.

Foto seorang pria berusia awal tiga puluhan tercetak di bagian tengah atas pamflet tersebut. Pria tersebut memiliki garis-garis wajah yang kaku, hidungnya tampak sedikit bengkok seakan ada seseorang yang memukulnya patah kemudian patahan tersebut ditempelkan asal-asalan kembali ke wajahnya. Matanya berwarna cerah, berkilat bahkan dari foto hitam-putih tersebut. Kendati demikian, struktur tubuh, gaya berpakaian serta caranya difoto tampak kaku. Sepertinya foto ini diambil untuk berkas-berkas resmi. Di bawah foto tersebut dituliskan ciri-ciri fisik lain pria tersebut, serta informasi kontak bila ada yang menemukannya.

"Namanya Takaaki Shizuo," terang Kyouko kendati tubuhnya masih agak terguncang. "Ia bekerja di perusahaan kami. Ia menghilang sejak seminggu yang lalu—berhenti datang untuk bekerja begitu saja. Ia tidak punya keluarga lain, jadi tak ada yang melaporkan kehilangannya selain kami. Salah satu staf kami yang merupakan temannya berkunjung ke _flat_ tempatnya tinggal dan ia tak ada di sana. Tempat itu benar-benar... kosong."

"Dan ini menarik perhatian Anda. ... Karena?" Gokudera tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya kendati mungkin akan terdengar tidak sopan.

Kyouko menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit digambarkan.

"Takaaki-san dulu bekerja sebagai staf keamanan kami."

* * *

Haru mengamati sahabatnya dan sang penyelidik swasta mendiskusikan kelanjutan kasus ini setelah pria berambut keperakan yang diikat itu menyetujui untuk menerima kasusnya. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya mampu mempercayai pria ini. Menurutnya, Gokudera Hayato masih terlalu mencurigakan. Bahkan kondisi kantor ini pun mencurigakan—tampak dengan status tidak terawat, macam-macam benda berada di sana dan di sini. Mana mungkin seseorang yang kompeten dalam bidangnya membiarkan kantornya berada dalam kondisi tidak terawat? Bukankah ini kesan yang akan ditampilkan seseorang yang tengah bangkrut?

(Meski demikian, Haru merasa agak malu mengira bahwa bisnis ini dimiliki oleh seorang tua gemuk yang tidak punya alternatif selain menipu orang-orang bahwa ia adalah detektif, karena Gokudera—kendati bertubuh lebih tinggi nyaris satu kaki di atasnya—sama sekali tidak gemuk maupun tua. Akan tetapi, toh ia tetap menyalahkan sang detektif atas kesalahan perkiraannya.)

Kini, mereka malah tengah mendiskusikan bayaran. Haru menghela napas, melesak duduk ke dalam sofa murahan yang didudukinya. Ia memang berjanji bahwa ia hanya akan mengawasi tanpa ada campur tangan, namun mudahnya Kyouko memberikan kepercayaannya kepada orang-orang sedikit menakutinya kadang-kadang.

 _Kami ada di sini karena kami peduli dengan ancaman itu._

Kata-kata yang diberikannya kepada Gokudera-san sepenuhnya benar, namun itu tidak berarti dirinya akan menggantungkan harapannya kepada orang ini begitu saja.

 _Ya. Itu dia_ , Haru memutuskan ketika, pada akhirnya, mereka berdiri dan Kyouko menjabat tangan Gokudera. Ia akan membiarkan Gokudera-san menyelidiki sesuka hati, tapi dengan dirinya tetap mengawasi. Dengan itu, Kyouko-chan mungkin akan mendapat penyelesaian atas kasusnya tanpa masalah berarti, karena ia punya teman yang akan mengawasi punggungnya.

Ia menjabat tangan Gokudera sekarang, bergantian dengan Kyouko, tatapan penuh determinasinya terarah ke sepasang mata hijau cerah milik detektif swasta yang mencurigakan tersebut.

Jabatan tangan tersebut berakhir segera setelah saat dimulainya.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Comments are always welcomed!**


End file.
